


kiss me with adventure 'til i forget my name

by littleghost



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleghost/pseuds/littleghost
Summary: Izzy is all curves where Clary has only ever been sharp angles. Somehow, miraculously, they still fit together perfectly.





	kiss me with adventure 'til i forget my name

Clary is vibrating out of her skin. She’s laying on Isabelle Lightwood’s memory foam mattress, attempting to listen as Izzy explains something about chemistry. It’s hard to do anything besides focus on Izzy’s plush lips as she absentmindedly chews on a pen cap, or on the curve of her breast showcased perfectly in a black tank top, or on the way Izzy’s thigh is pressed against Clary’s, the heat searing into Clary’s skin.

Izzy has been her girlfriend for a few months, but sometimes Clary is just reminded of how gorgeous Izzy is.

“Clary? Are you even listening?” Izzy’s voice breaks Clary from her thoughts, and she gives Izzy a sheepish smile.

“No, sorry. Chemistry goes completely over my head, honestly.” She shrugs, trying not to think about how awkward it looks as she’s laying down.

Izzy laughs, perfect and bell-like and beautiful. “I know,” she says softly. She drops her notebook on the floor, deciding to lay down besides Clary.

The multi-colored fairy lights give the room, and Izzy, a pink glow. Clary thinks her girlfriend looks ethereal, with the pink lighting. Her hair spills perfectly over her white sheets, and Clary absently reaches up to twirl with some strands.

Izzy smiles, and Clary’s heart beats faster. Months, and she still feels like she’s in sixth grade with a crush on Maia Roberts. She has to look away, and notices the stars stuck on the ceiling.

“You had glow in the dark stars, too?” Clary did for a while, before she had to repaint her room and needed to scrape them off. The adhesive sticks forever.

Izzy shifts closer, and Clary is hypersensitive of everywhere their skin touches. “Yeah. Alec put them up their when I was eight, and still scared of the dark. Mom had a fit, but let me keep them.”

Clary can feel her moving to lay on her side. Her breath catches in her throat as she turns to mirror Izzy. Izzy has a soft smile on her face, and Clary still can’t breathe. 

“Hi,” Izzy says.

“Hey,” Clary replies even though she feels like something is blocking her throat.

Izzy just smiles brighter and leans over, and kisses Clary. Clary’s brain short-circuits, but she responds eagerly, matching Izzy’s rhythm. One of Izzy’s hands is in Clary’s hair, and Clary’s hands rove Izzy’s back, thumbing the band of her bra, feeling like she’s holding the most precious thing in the world.

Izzy moves them so she’s straddling Clary, and leans back. Clary doesn’t know what she looks like, her hair a mess from Izzy’s fingers, her lips swollen from kissing. Whatever she looks like, Izzy likes it, and leans down again. 

This kiss is hungrier, and Clary easily parts her lips and Izzy wastes no time with deepening the kiss. Clary is vibrating out of her skin, one hand tangled in Izzy’s hair and the other low on her back, skimming Izzy’s waistband. Izzy breaks the kiss but moves across Clary’s jaw, down her throat, leaving bruising kisses as she goes. She sucks a bruise on the thin skin of Clary’s collarbone, and it draws a soft moan out of Clary.

Then Izzy’s moving back up, a trail of kisses up Clary’s throat, and she whispers in Clary’s ear, “Can I take off your shirt?”

All Clary can do is eagerly nod, voice stolen. Izzy grins, and as she moves back Clary follows, letting Izzy grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head. The only coherent thing Clary can think is  _ I’m so glad I wore my good bra _ . Izzy pulls her tank top off, throwing it somewhere on her bedroom floor.

Clary’s hands come up on their own accord, framing Izzy’s bra. She’s still sitting up, Izzy is still on her lap, and she’s at the perfect height to lean forward and press a kiss right above where Izzy’s bra ends. Izzy’s hip twitch over Clary’s, and Clary becomes aware of the heat between her own legs. She just bites harder on the thin skin of Izzy’s breast, before sucking on the skin. The sound Izzy makes is glorious, and Clary wants to hear that noise again and again. 

“Oh, God, Clary,” Izzy manages, as Clary sucks bruise after bruise on Izzy’s chest. “Take it off!” she says, and Clary reaches around Izzy’s back, unhooking her bra. She pushes the straps down Izzy’s arms, but Izzy pushes Clary down before she can fully take it off.

“Unfair that you still have yours on, as cute as it may be,” Izzy says, and Clary grins. She manages to unhook her bra and takes it off, reveling in the way Izzy’s gaze is drawn to her chest. “Jesus, you’re beautiful,” Izzy grounds out, and she leans back down to press a bruising kiss against Clary’s mouth. They’re breast to breast, and Izzy is moving her hips slowly, probably not aware of it. 

Clary gasps into the kiss as Izzy’s hands come up, skimming around her breasts. Izzy tweaks one of her nipples while fondling her other breast, and her head goes down. Clary feels like a livewire, every movement Izzy makes shooting electricity up her spine. Izzy bites down on a nipple, twisting the other and Clary throws her head back, moaning. Then Izzy’s moving up, up, up, her breasts dragging against Clary’s sensitive skin and eliciting another moan. Everything feels like too much and not enough. 

“How do you feel about getting these shorts off?” Izzy whispers against her mouth, tugging on the hem of Clary’s cut-offs.

“Please, Izzy,” Clary begs, and Izzy presses another kiss to the side of Clary’s mouth as she smoothly slides off the bed. Clary whimpers at the loss of contact, but then Izzy’s hands are sliding up her thighs, leaving trails of fire in their wake. 

Izzy slides off Clary’s shorts, pulling down her panties. Clary’s glad, because she was not wearing panties fit for getting laid. “You’re beautiful, Clary,” Izzy says, hands on Clary’s hips. Clary looks up at her, an absolute goddess, and decides that whatever she did to deserve this was the best thing she’s ever done.

“Come here,” she whines, grabbing Izzy’s wrist and pulling her down. Izzy manages to catch herself, leaning over Clary with her hands on her arm.

“I wanna taste you,” she says, unrepentant, and Clary nods furiously. Izzy laughs, and presses a kiss on Clary’s lips, before leaving a trail all the way down her body. Izzy bites the side of Clary’s breast, the valley between, the not-so curve of her hip, and skips over to the inside of Clary’s thigh, sucking bruises into the thin skin. 

“Izzy, please, please,” Clary begs, feeling like she’s on fire. She needs Izzy’s mouth on her, and Izzy gives her exactly what she needs.

Izzy licks down Clary’s cunt, before wrapping her lips around Clary’s clit and sucking. Clary’s hips buck, but Izzy’s laid an arm across her midsection to keep her down. Izzy licks around Clary’s clit, drawing moans out of her, before, finally, one of her hands come up. Izzy presses a finger into Clary and she whines, trying to grind down on Izzy’s hand. She can feel Izzy’s smile against her folds, and Izzy wraps her lips around her clit again, her finger pumping in and out of Clary.

She adds another, scissoring them, and Clary lets out a loud moan. Izzy’s lips move to her thigh, and sucks a bruise into the sensitive skin as she continues moving her fingers. Clary’s floating on euphoria, but she still hasn’t finished and her skin is still on fire. She’s vaguely aware of when she starts pleading, but only because Izzy moves back to her cunt, interchanging between long licks and short ones over her clit, her fingers pumping still.

Clary’s breath catches and she feels herself falling over the edge, mouth open on a silent gasp. She manages to get a hand in Izzy’s hair as her hips stutter, and she lightly tugs Izzy back up. Izzy’s chin is coated in Clary’s juices, and she’s beautiful.

It takes a moment, but Clary manages to flip them over. Izzy’s mouth is open on a gasp, and Clary doesn’t waste time in kissing her, one hand moving down to Izzy’s cunt. Clary swallows her moan as she rolls Izzy’s clit between her fingers. She moves back, and latches around a nipple as one hand plays with the other and her other hand finger-fucks Izzy.

Izzy lets out a litany of words, all about how good Clary is making her feel. It only spurs Clary on to bite down on Izzy’s nipple, and Izzy almost shouts as she does. Clary’s hand moves at a fast pace, and Izzy grinds down on her fingers, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Clary abandons a breast to suck another bruise on the base of Izzy’s neck, and Izzy lets out a loud moan as she comes.

Clary keeps moving her fingers, rolling her thumb over Izzy’s clit, riding through Izzy’s orgasm. After a few moments she stops, moving up so she’s face-to-face with Izzy.

“Hi,” she parrots, repeating Izzy from earlier.

“Hey,” Izzy responds, and pulls Clary down to kiss her. Clary obliges, and they leisurely kiss, no longer having to worry about going further. After a few moments, Clary rolls off Izzy, but lays on her side and Izzy mirrors her.

“That was great,” she said, and Izzy laughs.

“Amazing,” Izzy agrees. She reaches over to swipe her thumb over Clary’s cheek. “Are you staying?”

Clary hums. “Of course. Wanna loan me a shirt?”

“Of course,” Izzy echoes, and slides off the bed.

Clary watches her, admiring the curves of Izzy’s body as she stands in front of her wardrobe. She catches Clary’s eyes in her mirror and smiles, Clary smiling in kind. She comes back with an oversized band shirt and a pair of panties, and Clay puts them on while still on the bed. Izzy doesn’t seem to think that Clary looks idiotic, because she falls back down on her memory foam mattress.

“You’re beautiful,” Izzy says later, as she’s wrapped around Clary. It’s quiet, besides the soft indie playing from a speaker in the corner.

“So are you,” Clary replies, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. Izzy smiles, and Clary kisses her cheek. 

One of Clary’s knees are trapped between Izzy’s, an arm thrown over her hips, her elbow probably digging into the side of Izzy’s face. She’s always been called bony, and Izzy is made of graceful curves, but they fit together perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month!!! i love girls!!!!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://www.lesbianroberts.tumblr.com)


End file.
